Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. Computing devices and/or corresponding peripherals often include haptic feedback mechanisms for providing touch sensations on the computing devices and/or peripherals as an indication of notifications, events, interaction with the computing devices and/or peripherals, etc. Many haptic feedback mechanisms employ linear resonant actuators (LRAs) to generate the haptic feedback. Such actuators typically employ a magnet and spring assembly to move a mass between first and second positions, where at least one of the positions is near a housing of the device. The movement can be modulated to achieve a vibration effect on the housing of the device for providing the haptic feedback. Typically, such LRAs can employ a voice coil to resonate the haptic feedback based on a magnetic field applied to the voice coil. In other examples, piezoelectric haptic feedback mechanisms can be used. In either case, however, these haptic feedback mechanisms may not be able to provide haptic feedback at lower frequencies (e.g., less than 1,000 Hertz (Hz)), and also may require more than a desirable amount of space for installation in a computing device.